


Gone Home

by AHappyPup



Series: Extended Family [1]
Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Brief Nondescript Nudity, F/F, F/M, Gen, Graphic Depictions of Illness, Intimacy, dubious accuracy in how elsa's magic can be used, families take care of one another
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:54:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21787846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AHappyPup/pseuds/AHappyPup
Summary: Elsa and Honeymaren had planned on going home anyway. But she needed to leave now with her newborn in her sling. Some things just couldn't wait.
Relationships: Anna & Elsa (Disney), Anna/Kristoff (Disney), Elsa/Honeymaren (Disney)
Series: Extended Family [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1570981
Comments: 14
Kudos: 168





	Gone Home

The sun shone brightly in the fields of the Northuldra camp. Winter was quickly approaching, apparent by the snow left from the evening before. It soon would be melt, but Elsa didn’t mind. She was home. 

It had been ten years since she abdicated her throne, leaving her sister in charge of Arendelle and its people. The journey here was scary. But once Elsa had accepted her role amongst the spirits, things changed for the better. Her powers grew day by day, and with that growth, her control did as well. With her powers under control, she was finally able to see the other parts of life that her sister had dreamed of when they were children. Things of love and marriage. 

A family.

As time passed, Elsa and Honeymaren discovered they held a bond for each other that neither could imagine. The Northuldra believed love could happen between any two souls, different from what Elsa had learned as a young girl. Honeymaren had taken a chance, and Elsa had fallen head over heels. 

They married during Elsa’s third winter with the tribe. It was a simple ceremony, far smaller than she would have endured in Arendelle. It was a dream better than she could ever imagine.

More time passed. Elsa thrived in the forest, bringing peace to nature in her elements. Anna thrived in Arendelle, leading to prosperous years of happiness and wealth. They had less time now, but there was always time for each other. Anna now had the large family she had always wanted, and Elsa was more than elated to be a part of it. Especially as it meant being Auntie Elsa to her four wonderful children. Add in Honeymaren’s family as well as Kristoff’s and there was more than enough love to go around. There were no more closed doors.

Elsa smiled at the baby girl in her arms. Laila had come to them unexpectedly. Four months ago, a new mother in the tribe passed shortly after childbirth, while the father was an Arendeillian soldier who previously sacrificed his life protecting Anna from an assassination attempt. Yelena had asked if they would take her in, and Elsa didn’t give it a second thought. 

Laila opened her little eyes and gazed at her mama. 

“Good morning, ladybug,” Elsa whispered, conjuring a few snowflakes above the baby’s head. “Did you have a nice nap?” Laila cooed, opening her mouth to catch the falling pieces. 

“I bet you did. You looked so peaceful.” She twirled a little curl on her daughter’s head. She had the same dark Northuldran hair her mother and Honeymaren had had. If only her mother could see them now. Elsa, a mother herself. She never thought this would be her life. 

Elsa gave her daughter small kisses to the head. “We’re going to go see your Auntie Anna and Uncle Kristoff and all your cousins tomorrow. I can’t wait to show you the castle. Show you where Auntie Anna and I grew up.” Since the birth of Laila, Elsa hadn’t been back to Arendelle. Nokk wasn’t the easiest creature for a newborn to ride on afterall. And even though Anna and Kristoff came and visited their niece, it wasn’t the same going herself. Homesick, Elsa and Honeymaren had arranged for a sleigh to take them home tomorrow.

Laila cooed and gurgled up at her mama once again. Elsa simply smiled, tickling her young daughter’s belly, when a wind brushed by feverishly.

“Hello, Gale!”

The wind spirit wasn’t their happy relaxed self, however. Gale was erratic, causing far more movement than they ever had before. They carried a note. Sensing something was wrong, Elsa settled Laila onto her side and reached out to read the note.

_ Elsa, _

_ Anna is sick. Very sick. I’m scared. I don’t want to worry the kids. Please help. _

_ Kristoff _

Before even reading the second sentence, Elsa was up tucking Laila into her pouch. “We’re leaving a little earlier than I expected, ladybug."

“I’m coming, Anna.”

\----

A half-hour later, Elsa was barging through the Arendellian gates on Nokk, Laila held tight to her chest. Elsa couldn’t delay this trip until tomorrow. She needed to get to Anna. She needed to get to Anna now.

When she entered the corridor to Anna’s chambers, there was a shell of a man sitting outside her door. His eyes were tired, hair messy, and face puffy with tears. “Elsa?” he asked with disbelief.

“Where’s Anna? I need to see her.”

Kristoff stood, dusting himself off. “She’s sleeping in our bed. I wouldn’t go in there yet-”

But before he could finish his sentence, Elsa had bolted into the room.

The sight crushed her soul. She hadn’t seen Anna this sickly since they were children. All the color was gone from her face; she was breathing heavy and wheezing. What had happened?

“Anna?’ she whispered quietly, touching her sister’s burning forehead. Tears dripped down her face and snow began to fall around her. She would have stayed there forever if it weren’t for Laila’s cries. Not wanting to wake her sister, Elsa left the room bouncing her infant.

“Kristoff, you have five minutes to explain what happened to my sister in there,” she said with the regal authority she hadn’t had in years. 

Kristoff sighed, trying to settle himself. "Leif came home from lessons with a bad flu a few weeks ago. And you know how Anna is. She'll give anything for the boys. So instead of delegating her tasks to everyone else, she served as Queen and doting mother." Elsa nodded. She herself had done that when Anna was ill. "Well, it was fine when it was just Leif. But then Leif gave it to Eli who gave it to the twins. Four sick kids and royal duties didn't go over well.

"We both knew we would be at the receiving end of this illness, but I didn't know how bad it would get." Kristoff wiped at his eyes trying to keep composure. "She had the same symptoms as the boys, and so did I. But I got better and well... You've seen."

Elsa looked at her brother-in-law with anger. “You mean to tell me, my sister has been sick for God knows how long, and you’re just now telling me about it?” 

Kristoff shook his head. “You have Laila. She doesn’t need to be anywhere near this. The twins are three, and they’re still recovering two weeks later. There’s no telling what would happen if she caught it. We thought it would resolve itself. But obviously it didn’t.”

Elsa bit her lip and heaved a sigh. He was right. She was putting her daughter at risk having her near Anna. “You still should have told me.” Elsa gave a deep breath, focusing her energy inward. “I need to send a message to Honeymaren. I’m not leaving until this is settled.”

Kristoff nodded again, sighing. “I didn’t think you would.”

\---

"I drew you a bath." Honeymaren wrapped her arms around Elsa, bringing her out of her thoughts. "You need to unwind for a little, my sweet."

Elsa shook her head again, not giving into her wife's comfort. It had only been hours since she returned to Arendelle but it felt as though it had been days. "There's too many things to be done. Trade agreements need to be read, I need to get Leif ready for this briefing, we need to put Laila to bed-"

Honeymaren stopped her wife with a kiss. "It's late. Laila is in one of the boys’ old cradles. Kristoff and I put the other kids to bed, including your young student, and those agreements can wait until morning." A little more forcefully, she tugged at Elsa's sleeves. "Bathtub. Now."

Elsa sighed. There was no point in arguing with her. It was late and after today, a bath sounded wonderful. "Okay, bumblebee. Bath time." She could see the look of glee on Honey's face, making her less remorseful of lost working hours.

Gently, Honey helped her wife out of her gowns and into the bath. Elsa visibly relaxed at the heat. Hot springs in the mountains were nice, but a bath in her old home couldn't be beat. "Aren't you going to join me?" she asked slyly.

Maren gave a small chuckle. "In a minute, love." Her hands wandered to the various soaps and oils at her disposal. She poured a small amount into her hands and began working through Elsa's hair. 

"Let me take care of you for a while."

Elsa laid back letting her wife massage her scalp. Her hair was far shorter than it had been in her youth but the sensation was still wonderful. It took her mind off of all that had happened that day. 

Anna. Her sweet sister was dancing with death. Watching her lie there riddled with pain was a sight she had never hoped to see. 

As if that were not bad enough, she was in charge of helping Anna's oldest son Leif navigate royal affairs. Kristoff had learned plenty in his nine years as prince consort. But no one else knew ruling Arendelle like Elsa. And thus Elsa was teaching him how to be the prince regent, far earlier than he should have. It was a cursed parallel of fate; but, cursed or not, they needed to be prepared.

Elsa was so lost in her thoughts that she hadn't noticed Honeymaren crawl in beside her. Her wife wiped away a stray tear from her cheek, and that's all it took for Elsa to break. The temperature dropped drastically; the water around them crackling as small bits froze. She couldn’t even bring herself to apologize for her magic. The tears kept falling, and all Honeymaren could do was hold her wife tight until she had exhausted herself.

What else could she do?

\---

Elsa slipped back into the monarchy routine almost as if she hadn't left ten years ago. Meetings with Leif, though numerous, were manageable. As an advisor, she helped him navigate agreements that Anna had been working on before she fell sick. She helped him hold court, allowing the villagers to bring their complaints. She even helped him prepare the month's budget report. For being so young, he was doing quite well.

Her days were packed full, loud and bustling as she navigated royal duties and helping care for Anna's children and Laila. Though there was more stacked on her plate, the balance was easier now than when she reigned. 

But the best part of her days was when Honeymaren would take Laila for a walk to help settle her down, and Kristoff was tucking his own lot into bed. Elsa was able to go and sit by Anna's bedside. Sometimes she would read. Sometimes she would talk. Sometimes she would just sit. 

Anna's condition was serious, but stable. She was fighting hard everyday, but the illness rendered her unconscious most of the time. If she was awake for four hours a day it was a lot. The way Elsa saw it though, if she was sleeping, then her body would recover.

"Good evening, Anna," Elsa said, her voice quiet. She placed a frosty hand to Anna's forehead in an attempt at relieving her from the relentless fever. For now though, her sister was resting soundly; and the way she saw it, if she was sleeping, her body would recover faster. "Are you having a good sleep?"

Anna muttered in her sleep, picking at her bedsheets. She had been doing that a lot lately. It made Elsa wonder what she was dreaming about. 

"I'm going to read to you, okay?" Elsa reached out and held her sister's limp hand. She gave it a quick squeeze and began to read through the novel. "Now where did we leave off?"

She read softly for a while, letting herself get lost in the moment. It was nice. Not as nice as the times when Anna was awake, but Elsa was glad to bring her sister some comfort in her sleep. As she read, Anna broke out into harsh painful coughs. Panic had spread across her face.

"Elsà!" she managed, clutching at her chest.

Elsa dropped the book like a hot coal, rushing to help her sister sit up. "It's okay. You're okay." She rubbed circles in her back, trying to help her get the coughs up. 

"Can't- can't breathe!" Anna shouted, voice raspy. "Help!" Her coughs wracking through her body.

Elsa could feel her own panic rise. "I'm here, Anna. I'm here. Can you drink some water for me?" She shakily handed her sister a glass, hopeful to alleviate the coughs. But Anna could barely stop long enough to swallow, worrying Elsa even more. 

The wind around Elsa moved briskly, Gale making themselves known. "Gale, I need you to get the physician. Now." And as quickly as they had made themselves present, they were gone.

"I've got you, Anna. I've got you..."

Magic flowed through her fingers. She couldn't let this fever take her sister. Not now. The ice froze over her fingertips. She put one hand on Anna's back and another on the back of her neck. She prayed to the spirits beyond to let her ice pass through and heal.

Anna’s breathing slowed, her eyes looking far tamer. “Feels good, ‘sa,” she choked out. 

Elsa shushed her sister. “Save your strength and let me help.” Her ice worked slowly down Anna’s body, attempting to cool her from the inside out. “Can you feel it in your chest?” Anna nodded, able to relax slightly. She gave a productive cough and another. Elsa could feel her sister’s relief as her shoulders dropped. “Just let it out. You’re getting there.”

Soon Anna’s breathing had regulated, her exhaustion evident. “Thank you, Elsie,” she said, tears prickling from her eyes. “Feel cool.” She gave a small smile. Elsa quickly took the hand off her neck and pressed it to Anna’s forehead.

The fever had broken.

\---

“It was your magic wasn’t it?”

Days later, Anna was sitting up in bed sipping on hot tea. She was still quite weak from the weeks of illness, but she was certainly on the mend.

Elsa sipped at her own tea, gaze fixed on the window. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Your ice broke my fever,” she stated bluntly. “There’s no other way. Not with- not with how it felt before.”

Elsa sighed, finding no reason to keep up the charade. “I didn’t know if it would work. But I had to do something, Anna. You were in so much pain.” 

Anna set aside her tea and reached to embrace her sister. Elsa could feel the wet drip of tears fall on her shoulder. “I was going to die, and you- you saved me.” Tears fell freely.

Elsa returned the warm embrace. “And I would do it all again in a heartbeat.”

She would do it again and again and again. For as long as she could, Elsa had sworn to protect all she could: the woods, Atohallan, Arendelle. But spiritual oath or not, she would go to the ends of the Earth for Anna. They did this together, and would continue to do it together. Nothing was going to stop that, and certainly not today.


End file.
